Since When
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: She's just a kid. He's a bloodsucker. She has a boyfriend, he has a girlfriend. Since when did Claire and Michael have feelings for each other? ON HIATUS!
1. Flutters

**I don't know where this story in the books will take place. Michael IS already a vampire, but I think they're in between major crisis at the moment. Bishop has never been and is not in this, and Sam is alive. This will always be written in third person, but when it switches between people, I will let you know. I love the idea of what I call 'odd couples' (go on my profile for a complete explanation), so I love this story. This is not a one-shot. Please review at the end of this chapter and let me know what you think. Oh, and Eve is a little OOC and I don't really hate Eve, but this is how my story works so bear with me.**

Claire woke up with a start. She tried to figure out what had woken her up since that isn't something that usually occurs when – _CRACK, BOOM!_ Claire jumped at the sudden flash of light and extremely loud noise. Thunderstorm.

_Perfect. Just perfect._ Claire thought pulling the covers back so she could step out. Another blinding flash filled her room followed after a few moments by a crashing boom. Not caring who could see her in her navy blue pajama short shorts and sky blue cami, she walked down the hallway toward the stairs so she could get to the kitchen. It might be 2:00 a.m., but she needed coffee to calm her down. She reached the stairs but then it hit her, the noise that had already started to calm her down. Michael was playing his guitar in the living room again. Typical of him.

Claire sat down on the top of the stairs and watched the back of his blond head as he played. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was relaxed. She leaned her back up against the wall and closed her eyes to relax herself. Even though the thunder outside acted like a selfish child left out of Michael's melody, she loved it.

Michael knew she was watching him. He could hear her walking across the floor upstairs after she had woken up. He knew when she reached the top of the stairs too. For one thing she stopped, two he could smell her, and three he could feel her watching him as he played. He felt a little flutter in his chest, but he didn't know why. He played song after song after song until the storm had passed. Michael got up and gently put his guitar in it's case as if he was putting a newborn in a bassinet. He turned to walk upstairs and saw Claire had fallen asleep at the top of the stairs.

He chuckled to himself and put the case down. Walking up the stairs softly so as not to cause any creaking that could wake her, he picked her up. She moaned a little, probably from her neck being caught in the position it was, and turned her head toward his chest. His heart did that little flutter thing again. He didn't understand it. It was something he had never felt before.

_You probably just need to get some more blood, Michael. _He thought to himself as he opened her door. _It could also be stress from the gig you're preforming tomorrow. Just relax. You know you're good, just relax._

He placed Claire in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She smiled a little in her sleep. He involuntarily smiled back at her even though she couldn't see it. He walked back out and closed the door, walking down hall, down the stairs to pick up his guitar, and back up to his room. He had just closed the door when he heard the steady beating of a heart behind him. Looking behind where he was onto his bed he saw Eve, looking too seductive at him.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Even though he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Eve said in a low and husky voice, crossing her pale white legs in the air while she continued to sit on his bed in the sheerest Gothic lingerie he had ever seen. He didn't even know Goths had their own lingerie.

"Yes, you do," he sighed. "Eve, I don't want to do this tonight."

Eve stood up and walked toward him with too much swing, "Yes you do. You know you do."

"No, I really don't. Eve, I think it's time for you to leave."

Eve threw her arms lazily up around his neck, "You don't mean that. You want me to stay."

His nose caught another smell he couldn't believe he didn't notice before, "Have you been drinking?"

She shrugged, "Just a little. Enough to loosen up."

He picked her arms off from around his neck and put them down in front of her, "Eve, let me be clear. We are _not_ doing this tonight. Clear enough."

Eve glared at him while her eyes filled with tears, "You don't love me."

"Of course I love you, but let's have this conversation when you're more sober."

She hit his chest continually, not causing any damage. She hit him after each word when she spoke, "Anything. You. Can. Say. To. Me. Then. You. Can. Say. To. Me. Now."

He picked her up and she screamed, ear piercing to a human, ear drum blowing to a vampire. Shane came running out of his room and down the hall. Michael opened the door and set her down outside. Claire followed behind Shane.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, looking between an angry, vampire Michael and a screaming hysterical Eve.

"Oh nothing. Our little Goth is only _wasted_ and trying to seduce me," Michael said pushing her a little further out of the doorway.

"You BASTARD!" Eve shouted and ran down the hall to her room, crying the entire way.

Shane whistled low, "Nice one Mikey. You gonna kill her puppy too."

Michael rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, "For once in your life, Shane, can you just shut the hell up!"

Michael slammed the door and Claire flinched, knowing that this wasn't at all a typical evening in the Glass house, even with some of the crazy nights they've had. Shane looked at Claire, "Look, I know you want to go and help Eve, but you know she can be violent when angry, and when she's like this, violent and drunk...look. I don't want you near her now. I can't say I want you by Michael either, but if you take him, I'll go and make sure Eve doesn't hurt herself."

Claire thought it over, "Deal."

Shane gave her one last careful look, and walked off toward Eve's room. Claire took a deep breath and turned the handle on Michael's door, and prepared to have a talk with an irritable vampire.


	2. Crazy

**Okay, just to clarify, this happens between the third and fourth books I think. BISHOP HAS NEVER BEEN TO TOWN! HE'S NOT THERE YET AND HE NEVER WILL BE! Okay? Also, Eve and Michael were never engaged in mine. I haven't read the last two books that are out, so I didn't know they even were engaged. Are we clear yet? If we aren't PLEASE send me a message. I don't want someone confused reading my story. Thanks!**

Claire opened the door and stepped in. Michael was standing over by the window. She felt bad for him. He was cursed never to touch the sun while he was a ghost, and now he can't touch it again. She started to walk toward him.

"Don't...I...I know why you're in here. I heard Shane. Just...just go back to your room and leave me alone."

Claire walked toward him ignoring his order, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Michael. I was given an order by Shane and I intend to follow it."

He turned around to face her, "I'm your landlord. That's a higher order."

She cocked her head to the side, "You're also a vampire. I'm pleading temporary insanity on your part."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle, "That insanity is called blood-lust, honey."

"That's _so_ much better."

Michael all out laughed now and Claire caught the contagious virus, "Don't you have to get up for school in a little while?"

Claire flinched, "You say it like my mother is going to get me up for elementary school."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Claire sighed and looked away, "Sometimes it doesn't matter what you mean, but what you say. Someone who knows your intent can still take a dig personally."

"You're not just someone, Claire."

"Really, then who am I?"

Michael kept his mouth shut, seeing the set-up that would clearly lead to him putting his foot in this mouth again. Claire repressed the urge to give a cruel laugh and settled for a little jab instead, "So if you have blood-lust which translates as insanity, then does that mean by definition you're crazy? My landlord is crazy!"

Claire saw his bright blue eyes flash red for a minute and suddenly regretted her decision, but in a flash they were back to the beautiful blue she knew so well. That still didn't make her feel any better, particularly when he spoke again.

"You're landlord is crazy? Well then, I guess I'm just filling out the collectible set. Didn't you get the memo. Crazy is the knew toy in the kid's meals at the diner. You already have a crazy bloodsucking boss in the form of Myrnin, a crazy Gothic best friend in the form of Eve, and a crazy violence obsessed boyfriend in the form of Shane. I guess that's all I'm good for, huh? Appearance. Lord knows that's all I am to Eve. Something to make her look a little more normal in this town. And the fact that she would be dating the grandson of the boyfriend of the founder isn't such a bad trade-off either. That's all the reason most girls pay attention to me. I can't get a real girlfriend, not only because of the fangs and blood drinking, but because all they want is the really hot guy that can also sing. Why can't anyone ever be honest and good and...real. Why does everyone always have to hide? I'm so sick of this shit! I want to be able to come home to a girl that doesn't just want me to bang her! I want a girl that doesn't care about that, and that is smart and funny and...doesn't mind the fangs. Everyone except Eve minds the fangs."

If Michael needed air to live, Claire was pretty sure he would have suffocated himself just then. She wished she was carrying some of those red crystals around so she could have had them during that speech to process the entire thing. She recognized the gist of it, though.

"No one loves you?"

Michael looked out the window again, turning his back to Claire, "No, no they don't. They love certain trivial things about me, but not the true me."

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Love you."

Michael felt his heart skip a beat even though he knew she meant just as a friend. Strange, because he felt the same way, right?

Claire couldn't believe she had just said it, and that blunt. It was so easy for her to blurt out she loved him, but he was one of her best friends so of course she loved him. She loved all of her friends. It was required in this town.

Michael turned around and walked over to her, adding a touch of vampire speed to it, bringing her into a hug, "Thanks Claire. Now you better get going or you'll get an A-, and Lord knows you can't have that."

Claire slapped his chest playfully, "Shut up! At least I care about that sort of thing."

Michael laughed again, "Good morning, Claire."

Claire looked back at him as she walked out the door, "Good night, Michael."

**How was that? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to write fanfictions on my school laptop at school (because I don't use it at home) while the teacher is taking too long on a slide of notes. Please forgive me, and don't expect daily updates. Thanks!**


	3. Restriction

**Review, review, review! I need to get better! I'd like one, just one, review for next time! I have 3 now.**

Speaking

_Thinking_

Claire woke up the next morning with the light of the sun shining on her face. She could hear birds chirping outside her window. Claire was about to smile when it hit her. The sun was too bright for the time!

She flew up in her bed and grabbed her phone off of her bedside table. She looked at the clock and saw that she was already two hours late. Claire jumped out of bed and ran down to the shower. After a 3 minute shower, she ran back to her room and threw on a pair of wildly worn out jeans and a black T-shirt that looks 30 years out of style. Her phone started ringing.

_This is __**not**__ a great time for you to ring, you stupid piece of expensive technology. Myrnin would have a good laugh to see me now. If I could only get away with throwing you against the wall..._Claire yanked her phone off the table and held it in place by her ear with her shoulder as she shoved books in her poor, poor backpack, "Hello?"

"Good morning Claire," Amelie's cool voice said on the other end. "Myrnin wants to see you. He is aware that classes are in session, but since I have it on good authority that you overslept, it doesn't seem like it would be that big of an inconvenience, now would it?"

Claire gritted her teeth. She hated it when Amelie acted like she owned her, even though she kind of did, "Of course not. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Make sure you do. Have a good day Claire."

Even before Claire could mutter a good-bye in return, Amelie had hung up. Claire grabbed her backpack and shoved a couple of silver tipped stakes into it. Better to be safe than sorry. Crazy Myrnin was scaring her more and more. She closed her door and started walking down the hall when she got a text from Michael.

**Come into my room. Now. We need to talk.**

Claire sighed. Myrnin wasn't going to be very forgiving in her punctuation if she made a habit out of being late. She did as Michael requested and knocked on his door. She heard a muffled "come in" from the other side. She did.

Michael was standing in the shadows, away from the light that streamed in. Claire tried to close the door as quick as possible, but was left with complete and utter darkness after she did, "Uh, Michael. I kind of need to get to the lab, so can you make this quick please?"

"It doesn't matter if I make it quick or not because I'm not letting you go anyway."

She felt a surge of both anger and pleasure, "You don't control me. If you remember, I signed a body and soul contract with Amelie. She wants me to go. You're my landlord. You own my room. She owns me. Who do you think I'm going to listen to?"

Even in the pitch blackness she could see him right in front of her. It didn't help when he grabbed her arms in a death grip, "Claire...he's dangerous. More so now. She's putting you with him because he's getting more unstable and she doesn't want to risk her precious vamps. You're expendable to her, don't you get it?"

She did, but there's no way she would ever let him know that, "Amelie wouldn't have taken me under her protection if I was that expendable. She knows I'm smart enough to find the cure, and she put Myrnin on the job, God knows how long ago. Please try to understand, Michael. Without this cure, you'll all die. I need to find it. It's already affected a large number of vampires and it's spreading like wildfire. I know you just want me to be safe. I get that. I'm your friend and vice versa, but because that is true I have to do this. Please let me go."

All of Michael's good instincts were screaming at him to lock her in his wardrobe until tomorrow, but he couldn't oppose Amelie in one of her houses, and he most certainly couldn't oppose Claire when she looked at him with those Bambi eyes. He let go of her arms, "Go. Go before I gain whatever senses I just kicked back and lock you up until morning. Just...be back before dark. Eve can't go and get you today. She's locked herself into her room with a wicked hangover."

Claire shuttered at the image of her best Goth friend after a vampire had messed with her when she had a hangover. She was dangerous enough without one, but with the motivation...

"Thanks Michael!" Claire tore off down the stairs, out the door, and down the street before Shane could even turn his head away from the bloody video game he was currently engaged in.

**Does anyone have a non-canon Morganville couple they would like me to write a story on? If you do, let me know in a review or PM, and I'll see what I can do. I know this chapter was relatively short, but I only write this one while I'm at school (I know. Naughty, naughty me), and I thought this would be a good place to stop for today. I promise chapter 4 will be up soon. **

**Again, please review and tell me how you think Myrnin should stop himself from attacking Claire in the next chapter. Or should he? Should someone have to save Claire or should she save herself? TELL ME!**


	4. Crazy Boss Myrnin

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review for the last chapter. I sincerely appreciate it.** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter for what I've decided to do with Myrnin and Claire. I appreciate the suggestions I've received for this chapter. Now that I look at it, I only got two suggestions, so thank you **DeathAsAnAngel** and **Charliee **for your suggestions. Please, please, please, PLEASE don't favorite or story alert my story and NOT review. It really irks me. I want to know how you like it. I want to know how well I'm writing. You're not telling me anything, and it's KILLING ME!**

**I know it's been taking me a LOOOONG time to update this story, and I'm very sorry. I've been ill, loaded with school work, and waiting for a few more suggestions. I'm never making any promises again about when I'll have the next chapter up. Things came up and I wasn't able to update. If it happens again, I don't want angry subscribers.**

**For all of you who would like to see OliverxClaire, I'll post the first chapter of mine...when I post it (no promises, remember?), and for those who want to check it out first I also highly recommend Devil's Lair by vicky19941. Very great story. When mine gets up I'll post a notice. Enough of my chatter. Here's the story.**

**Speaking**

_thinking_

Claire walked down the dark alley she always wished she would never have to again. She also wished it was daytime, so Michael could be with her. She had a bad feeling about this.

Claire walked down the old stairs that smelled of mold and...please let that not be stale blood! She shuttered as Myrnin popped up and scared the crap out of her. Claire screamed and held a hand to her chest. Myrnin had the smile of a four-year-old plastered to his face and was laughing the same way.

"Good morning Claire. Did you sleep well?"

Claire shot him a look that could kill...if he wasn't already dead, "I don't think I'll ever be sleeping again after what you just did. What was the call for that?"

"No call. No call at all. Ooo. Rhyming. Rhyming rhythm. Hmm, hmm hmm hmm."

_Great. Crazy Myrnin is in full stock today. _"Alright Myrnin. What do you want me to do?"

"Here," he handed her a large container, about the size of a thermos, filled with red crystals. "I felt like we would need more."

Claire walked toward the opposite side of the room, and dropped her backpack and the thermos, "And how do you come to that conclusion?"

Myrnin picked up some croquet balls and juggled them, "Hmm? Oh! I don't know. I remember thinking something, but my thought went away with the wind. It flew away... No thought! Wait! Come back! Baby come back to me!" He started to sing.

Claire was both highly amused and exasperated, "So what do you want me to do?"

He stopped juggling and singing instantly, making a ball hit him square on the head, "Uh...books, books. Something with books."

"What with books?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't know, but hey! Look what I learned to do!"

He did a handstand and started walking around, carefully maneuvering around the stacks of books and broken glass.

Claire rolled her eyes, and turned around to walk towards a stack she hadn't even touched. Sitting down she saw that it was an old book of Alchemist recipes.

She found the recipe for the red crystals five minutes after diving into the dusty pages smelling of mildew. Claire wondered why Myrnin would want to make a massive batch of red crystals. He obviously was sane when he did, but he just couldn't remember. What was so special about the crystals? He hadn't planned on her showing up early, so it couldn't have been that they had a massive load of reading to do. Other than enhance perception, what do those crystals do? She thought about it for a good half hour, also marking pages in the ancient books, when she heard a strange noise from behind her, almost like a growl.

Claire was afraid, but she knew what that sound meant, "Time to go!"

"Not so fast, young one. I haven't had a young one like you in years."

Myrnin was standing, crouched on one of the lab benches that just happened to have three square feet of free space. Claire couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She could only act. She made a break toward the door, clutching the book in her hands. Myrnin used his vampire speed and strength to his advantage. He got in front of her and shoved her hard in the chest. She slammed into the opposite wall, leaving a small crack. She groaned, and then screamed when Myrnin had his hand around her throat, pinning her back against the wall.

She knew he could feel her pulse pounding through her throat. She kept thinking over and over, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Myrnin's red, evil eyes would be the last thing she would see before she died. Claire gave another ear-piercing shriek.

"Claire?" Claire heard Michael's voice say, sounding like it was coming from the staircase.

"MICHAEL!" Claire screamed his name as loud as she could and Myrnin snarled.

Michael was down the stairs and in a fighting stance in an instant. When he saw the scene, his eyes turned crimson and he snarled. Myrnin turned his body so he was facing more toward Michael, the immediate threat. His hand was still around Claire's throat, but the grip had loosened a little bit without all of the concentration being on her. Claire's foot brushed against something cloth and she looked down. Her backpack was at her feet, and it was open! Thank God for that broken zipper!

Claire could see the silver stakes poking out. Claire had to time it perfectly. If she timed it wrong, he would either snap her neck or she would drop the stake. Michael and Myrnin were sizing each other up. Obviously Michael knew he wouldn't win if it came down to a fight, but he wouldn't stop.

Michael looked at Myrnin and saw the look of murderous fury in his eyes. Claire looked scared to death, but she also had another look. Determination? No quite, but it was close. She was also looking at something on the floor. Michael glanced down for half a second and saw her backpack and the stakes. He knew that all Claire would need was a small opening for her to grab the stake, but how could he do that without Myrnin snapping her neck, which is exactly what he would do.

Michael spotted an oil lamp and matches on the table. Using his wicked vampire speed he lit the match, smashed the lamp filled with oil on the floor at Myrnin's feet and threw the match. Myrnin screamed and jumped away from the flames as Claire jumped the opposite way. Claire grabbed her backpack away from the flames and took a stake in her right hand. She turned 180 degrees when Myrnin lunged at her, obviously hoping to catch her by surprise, but he landed a stake in his heart instead. Claire backed up and nearly fell over a pile of books laying uselessly nearby when Michael caught her. She was trembling with adrenaline.

Claire was still gripping the book in her other hand tight. Michael picked up her backpack and the thermos, wondering what was in it but deciding against asking, and slung them over his left shoulder. Claire's nose caught a funny smell and she turned to look at Michael. She noticed he had massive burns all over that smelled like smoke.

"Why? Why the hell did you come out in the daytime and almost get yourself burned to a bloodsucking crisp?" Claire knew the only reason she was shouting at him was because of her still being afraid for what had just happened...and the wrath of Amelie after she found out she had just staked one of her closest friends.

"Because I don't trust Myrnin, and it's a good thing for you that I was here. Where would you be if I hadn't shown up?"

Claire looked down at the floor and spoke in a very small voice, "In my grave."

Michael took her in his arms and kept her there for a good five minutes while tears silently ran down her face. She was scared. He understood. He had seen it happen many times before. This isn't the kind of lifestyle you can just throw someone into. Sometimes it worked out well and other times it didn't. Claire was handling it all better than most did, but she had to have a breaking point. They all did.

Claire looked down at the fire that was still burning and looked at a large pail of water over on a table, catching a leak in the ceiling. She picked it up and threw it on the fire, thanking whoever was listening that there hadn't been any books in that area.

She knew she had to call Amelie and tell her what happened. She had just reached for her phone when Michael grabbed her wrist to stop her, "What?"

"You don't need to call Amelie."

"I have too."

"No you don't," he persisted.

Claire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "And just why not?"

"Because she's coming down the stairs."


	5. Amelie's Wrath

**Just because I got so many fast reviews, I had to make this for you guys fast. Y'all deserve it. Thanks!**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Michael moved ever so slightly to stand in front of Claire, as to protect her from the wrath of Amelie, even though he really couldn't do anything. Claire was scared out of her mind. She had never really had Amelie mad at her, and if Amelie was mad at her, not only would she die, but the rest of the town would hate her and her parents would never know how she had died.

Amelie came down the stairs in a pale rose pantsuit and her hair in one of the tightest buns Claire had ever seen. Amelie's heels clicked on the old, dirty floor. She stopped in front of a workbench and took in the scene laying before her.

Michael could see a muscle in Amelie's jaw twitch as she looked at Myrnin. Then she was at Myrnin's side in a flash. Her eyes squeezed shut and then she stood up and turned to face them. In a cold, hard voice she asked, "Who...did this?"

Claire gulped and whispered, "I did."

Amelie's eyes widened, "Why? Don't you know how important he was in the structure of our city? Don't you understand he was the only hope we had of finding that cure?" Her voice got higher and louder with every word.

"Hang on Amelie. Give them a chance to explain. I think you owe me that."

Amelie's face softened, and Claire and Michael turned around to see Sam Glass standing at the base of the stairs. Sam smiled at Claire and then offered a bigger smile at Michael.

Amelie sighed, "They've killed Myrnin."

"Can't you save him."

Amelie laughed but it made Claire flinch, "At the cost of my own life. After changing Michael a little over a week ago, that took a lot out of me. I almost died there. If I did it now, it might not even work and I would die anyway. Sam walked over to Amelie's side and looked at Michael.

"Michael, explain to us what happened."

Michael looked down at Amelie's feet, "I got here in time to help Claire save herself. I don't know what happened before then."

Amelie looked at Claire, "Then _you_ tell me what happened here."

Claire took a deep breath and started her story, "I was sitting over there reading through a book of Alchemist recipes and trying to think of why Myrnin would have made a container filled with red crystals that he said we would need. Then I heard a growl from behind me and I knew the crazy Myrnin that had popped out and scared me near death when I came in was gone and replaced by the bloodthirsty animal Myrnin. I stood up and took off for the stairs. Then he was in front of me and he pushed me hard in the chest and I slammed into the opposite wall. That's what that crack is. When I was getting myself up, his hand was around my throat and I screamed. That's when I heard Michael call my name and I screamed his. I was scared.

"Michael came down the stairs and looked like he would have been willing to fight Myrnin. That's when I noticed that my backpack was at my feet and there was a silver tipped stake in it. I knew I could get it if I had the opening, but it would have to be a really nice won. I guess Michael noticed what I would need because he threw an oil lamp on the floor and lit the oil on fire at Myrnin's feet. I grabbed my backpack and a stake and turned around just in time to get him in the heart.

"I didn't want to do it, but Myrnin didn't leave me any choice," Claire said, bowing her head in shame, expecting Amelie to behead her or something.

"How wasn't there any other choice? Isn't there something else you could have done?" Amelie was challenging her and Michael could see it.

Claire took a step back, "I didn't think that there was at the time. I was going to die. I had to do something."

"No! You were supposed to die if something went wrong, not Myrnin!"

"Amelie!" Sam gasped and grabbed her forearm to keep her from moving forward. "Maybe you need to calm down. There's a reason you chose Claire to protect."

"Because she had a brain. That's all she had. Someone else would come along eventually. Myrnin needed help, not to be killed with a stake through the heart like a beast!"

"Amelie...I'm sorry," Claire whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"No you aren't, you stupid little girl. Myrnin was like a brother to me. He came when I asked with starting Morganville. Consider my Protection dropped from you." Amelie raised a hand toward Claire and Claire felt a burning hot pain sear through her body. Claire dropped to the floor and screamed, clutching her chest. Michael dropped down next to her and took her in his arms. Claire kept screaming. Tears fell out of her eyes in streams and blood was coming out of her nose. Michael could smell it.

"Sam! Make her stop! Please!"

Sam had heard that desperation in a voice before. His, when Oliver was killing Amelie, he had pleaded with Oliver to stop. Sam turned toward Amelie, knowing he had to stop her or Sam would lose the only part of his family who had stopped thinking he was a monster.

Claire could faintly hear people talking and shouting but she didn't care about it. It felt like someone was injecting hydrochloric acid into her veins. The bracelet on her wrist was both red hot and ice cold. Claire's ears were popping and every nerve in her body was hyperactive. Whenever Michael moved, it sent burning electricity through her body.

Sam grabbed Amelie's face between his hands. Pleading hadn't worked. There was nothing left to try. Sam kissed her and he kissed her with all he was worth, praying to Jesus that it worked.

The pain in her body got worse. Claire prayed for death. Anything to make it stop. It was worse than physical torture. It was worse than mental warfare. This was the worst of the two and then some.

Michael's heart wrenched in his chest. He didn't know what was going on and couldn't save her. It was killing him. It was in that moment he saw just how much Claire, Claire the kid, meant to him.

Then suddenly it all stopped. No one talked, no one breathed...no one's heart beat. That's the part that scared Michael more than anything else in the world. Nothing else matter except Claire Danvers was dead. That's why everyone was surprised when Claire coughed, opened her red eyes, and got to her feet. Yes, Claire Danvers was dead.

Claire Danvers was a vampire.


	6. Claire the Vamp

**I am very sorry to those who liked Myrnin, I am also a fan, but he is dead...not that he was totally alive beforehand, but that's a story already explained. Thank you for the reviews. Please continue to do so! =)**

Claire looked around at everyone staring at her with wide eyes. Everyone except Amelie that is. She was smiling. Amelie, since she owned Claire's body and soul, was able to easily make her do what she wanted. In this case, she was able to turn her into a vampire with minimal effort. Just quite a bit of mental play and concentration. Nothing like turning a human into a vampire on a normal basis.

Sam whirled around, face filled with fury, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Amelie was taken aback. Her smile fell off her face, "I don't understand what you mean."

Sam scoffed, "Don't understand? How can you not understand? She has a family from _out of town_! She's a smart girl, who had a future and a family that knew about that future. A family who was driving her down that path. You knew this! You knew this when you took her under your wing!"

Amelie jumped in when Sam stopped for a moment, "I don't think you understand. This is retribution for Myrnin's death."

Sam was rendered speechless. When he finally regained his voice he looked incredulous, "You just ruined Claire's life and permanently separated her from her family because she tried to save Michael and her's lives?"

Amelie didn't even blink, "Yes."

"You do realize that her boyfriend is Shane Collins, right? Probably the most likely to turn into an insane vampire killer?"

Amelie shrugged, "That is not of my concern."

Michael finally remembered he was kneeling on the floor and stood next to Claire. She looked confused. Michael took a step toward her. She flinched.

"Claire...Claire honey it's me."

Claire shook her head back and forth, "No. I-I feel so strange. I died...didn't I?"

Michael looked over at Amelie and then back at Claire, "It should be dark now. We should go upstairs."

Claire nodded and just walked up the old stairs, leaving everything she brought with her behind. Michael picked it all up and followed her out.

Sam turned back to Amelie after watching his grandson walk out the door, "He'll never forgive you for this."

Amelie turned her cold eyes on her boyfriend, "They should be happy. They can be together forever...if they don't go for a stroll in the sunlight that is."

Sam turned his back on her and started to walk away, "Scratch that Amelie. I'm passed them forgiving you or not. I know a part of me will NEVER forgive you for this."

Claire walked over to Michael's car and sat inside in the passenger seat. Michael got in the driver's seat and started up the car. He looked over at Claire who looked even more confused. He took a deep breath and started to drive, locking the doors as he did.

"Penny for your thoughts, Claire?"

She sighed, "Did you get a new car or something?"

He knew what she meant but he played along anyway, just to make it easier on her, "What do you mean?"

"The windows. They're normally super black and I can't see out them. Now I can. I mean it's still dark, but I can see."

"No. I didn't get a new car. I didn't get new windows either."

"Oh," Claire coughed. "Why is my throat so scratchy?"

She probably didn't realize she had spoken out loud, but he answered anyway, "Because you're thirsty."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

Michael felt like holding her in his arms, knowing what was coming next, "It is. You're a vampire Claire."

Claire couldn't speak. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide but she couldn't speak. Michael pulled up next to the sidewalk leading into the hospital. Michael turned to face her, "Claire. Are you okay?"

It took her a little bit to get her bearings, "You mean I'm...I'm one of...of them...of you?"

"If you mean you have joined the ancient ranks of bloodsucking murderers disguised as normal human beings that happen to have a small sun deficiency, then yes, you're one of us."

Michael pushed a button and the console between them disappeared and the seats moved around into a larger space. It honestly looked like a bed. It made it easier for him to get to Claire if he would need to and more comfortable for her. Claire looked at him confused and Michael smiled sheepishly, "You have no idea how many nights I've been afraid to sleep in my own house with Shane living under the same roof. I had to make some adjustments."

"Shane's too smart to kill you."

Michael laughed, "Shane has his moments; more moments than anyone else I know."

"I guess it doesn't matter what I tell myself about his moments. He won't want to be with me anymore. I'm a monster. The number one monster," her eyes filled with tears. It made her constant Bambi eyes look even larger.

Michael pulled her into his chest in a tight embrace so he wouldn't have to look her in the face, "Claire...you need to talk to him about that when you get back to the house. I can't speak for anyone else but myself. I wouldn't want to try."

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

Michael smirked, "I'm the same monster."

Claire felt a rush of embarrassment. She didn't say anything. She just simply pushed him away, got out of the car, and walked into the hospital. Michael swore under his breath. He chased after her, telling himself it was because of Claire and not because he wanted the blood.

The woman who worked at the desk where they had just come in looked scared looking at Claire. Michael could tell why. Claire was experiencing being around a human for the first time since the change. If Michael could hear the woman's heartbeat and the blood pumping through the arteries in her neck, then Claire most certainly could too.

Michael took Claire's wrist and pulled her into the "Blood Room" as they called it. There was another woman working tonight, the nicer of the two that usually worked in the BR. Her name was Sydney or Cindy or...Cessily! That was it!

"Good evening Cessily!"

"Mr. Glass. You are not permitted to bring humans back here. Especially Amelie's!"

Michael sighed. Claire had become a celebrity in Morganville. There was going to be a lot of shock coming to this small Texan town. People, vamps and humans alike, had been astonished when Michael had been turned. Now sweet Claire Danvers has been turned! What is this insane paranormal world coming to?

"Look again Cessily."

"Don't call me that!" Cessily snapped. "And there's nothing to-"

She stopped talking abruptly when she got a good look at Claire's eyes. They hadn't turned back to their normal color yet, probably because of the way she was turned, so she looked like that pretty monster that wanted to eat you for breakfast.

"We just need a cooler and a couple of bottles and we'll be out of here."

Don't-call-me-that-Cessily just nodded and got what they needed from a refrigerated room off to their left. Claire closed her eyes for a full minute, trying to keep her thirst from surging out of control on Cessily. She heard her return and give Michael what he had asked for. He took Claire's hand and led her outside and into the bedroom / car.

Handing her a bottle and putting the rest behind them, he pushed the same button he used to make the bed and got the insides of a car back. Starting it up, they both took a long drink out of the bottle they had.

"What happens next?" Claire asked.

"We go home."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

**What happens when they get home? What will Eve say to Michael now that she's had an entire day to think over what happened the night before? What will Shane say to Claire now that she's the monster that has haunted both his day and night life?**


	7. Telling Shane and Eve

**Okay, I know it's been a long time for me to get another chapter up, but I haven't exactly had the motivation. It's back for the time it takes me to write this chapter so please forgive me enough to see how Shane and Eve react to vampire Claire.**

Claire and Michael arrived at the Glass House. Claire just sat in the passenger side looking out the windshield. Michael got out and waited for a full three minutes before sighing and walking over to her door. He opened it and knelt down next to Claire.

"Claire," he began. "You can't change what has happened, and you most certainly can't change how Shane and Eve feel. As much as you want to, you can't hide it from them. You have to face them."

"I know," Claire's voice shook and her bottom lip trembled.

"Then come here." Michael stood and pulled the door open even further while she stepped out. He held his arms open and she stepped in them. Burying her head in his chest, she realized she never wanted to step out of his arms. They felt so right around her.

Michael pushed her out of his arms, thinking she didn't step away because she was scared. He took her elbow and led her up the pathway and into the house. The scene before them was one no one could have expected. There were suitcases and trunks around the living room.

Michael gained a new hardness in his eyes and Claire inwardly flinched. He walked to the base of the stairs and yelled up them, "Shane! Eve! Get DOWN HERE!"

Claire knew she would have come running and still expect to get her head ripped off, but Eve and Shane took their precious time coming down the stairs, as if they've just been called to supper.

Before Michael could yell out the air he was sucking in, Claire stepped in, "What...what's going on?"

Eve turned to face Claire, but she stopped dead. Claire knew then that the red that was left must have been very little, but still noticeable. Eve's eyes looked so big they were going to fall out of her skull, and Shane's hands clenched into fists so tight not only his knuckles, but his fingers were white. Eve's eyes filled with tears and she looked like she wanted to give Claire one of her killer hugs, but she was also scared.

"W-what happened, C-Claire?"

Claire was careful not to flick her gaze over toward Michael, so it wouldn't look as if he did it, "An accident. Not that important anymore. What's done is done. Now what's going on with you guys?"

Eve's eyes fell straight to the floor, "Well, we were going to invite you too, but you can't leave anymore either."

"Invite her where," Michael asked through clenched teeth.

Shane whirled on Michael, "For your information _Mike_, my dad called again, and they offered me and anyone of my friends a place on their squad. Claire _would_ have been going, but you had to turn her into one of you bloodsucking motherf-"

"Shane!" Eve gasped. "You know Michael couldn't have changed Claire. The only one that knows how is Amelie. Why would she turn you?"

Now Claire's gaze fell to the rug she was standing on, studying the pattern of crazy stray fibers, "I-I killed Myrnin."

Silence filled the house for a few seconds before Shane started to laugh, a humorless eerie sound, "One less bloodsucker in the world and Amelie just has to replace him, with _my_ girlfriend nonetheless."

"I'm sorry Shane. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it and neither could have Michael. Amelie is not someone you want to mess with. You should know that better than anybody."

Shane flinched, "I don't blame you Claire. I just...I wish it had been different."

"So do I."

Shane picked up some of the trunks and Eve picked up a couple of the suitcases, to bring them out to a van no one saw out in the drive. Michael helped, but Claire was frozen with shock, knowing that their little family was splitting. They would probably never see each other again.

Tears had unknowingly run down Claire's face as she stood their. Shane came in and took Claire into his arms, temporarily forgetting Claire's change. He kissed the top of her head and repeated that he was sorry for what was happening. That's when Eve came in and practically plowed Claire over to give her a huge hug. Tears ran down both of their faces. They promised each other that they would find some way to communicate with each other, even if they had to buy owls.

They got into their van and Michael and Claire stood in the doorway, waving at them goodbye, too afraid to blink so they would miss a second of the last they would ever see of their friends. After they had gone they made their way into the living room. Neither spoke for a long while, but when they did, Michael spoke first.

"That went a lot better than it could have."

Claire whimpered and the sound tore in Michael's chest.

"Come one Claire...It was obvious they were going to eventually branch out. You would have left eventually and forgotten all about us, when Amelie decided to let you go."

"But it was so sudden. We got to say goodbye but..."

"But you wish you hadn't had to."

Claire nodded and started crying. That did Michael in. He held her close to him and started rubbing her back. She cried for a long time, eventually calming down to little coughs after he had stood with her, lending her his strength.

After she was down to those little coughs he cupped her chin and made her look up at him. Tears were still evident in her eyes, but they hadn't fallen. She looked abandoned.

He bent his head down closer to hers and whispered, "No matter what happens, from here until forever, I will never leave you. I love you Claire."

Then he kissed her.


	8. Virginity No More

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG! I have been sick and busy with school work. I'm still behind, but figured I'd held this off far too long. Here you go. I'm not even going to try to make a guess as to when I'm going to be uploading the next chapter so PLEASE bear with me.**

**Thank you to Charliee, ChelseaLuvsYuh, and Laffy Taffy for reviewing on my last chapter.**

**Oh! And this chapter has some lemon, just so you're aware. I'm not warning when it starts or when it stops, since it's pretty much the entire chapter.**

Claire's eyes got wide as Michael's closed. He was kissing her! Half of her loved the feeling of his soft lips upon hers, but the other half was repulsed. This. Was. Wrong.

She pushed him hard in the chest, forgetting her vampire strength, and he hit the opposite wall as she collapsed on the couch.

"What the hell was that?"

Michael stopped the temptation to lick his lips and was taken aback. Didn't she know how much he wanted her? "What do you mean?"

Claire was shocked even further. She jumped to her feet, "What do I mean? My boyfriend and your girlfriend have walked out that door less than an hour ago and you're already moving onto me! What do I seem like to you? Easy sex?"

Michael wanted to take a step away, but he was up against the wall, "Of course not. I just..."

"Just what?" Claire shouted. After he didn't answer right away she whispered, "Just what?...What in the world would justify such an act?"

"Didn't you hear what I said right before I kissed you?" He walked toward her, held her upper arms, and pulled her toward him. "I believe I told you I loved you."

A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips, "You believe?"

He nudged her chin up and smile at her, "I know."

She smiled at him, the ghost disappearing for good, and put her arms around his neck. His eyes changed from happy to lustful and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met and quickly became hungry. Michael's tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, bringing the kiss in deeper. Michael groaned sensually as his tongue grazed over Claire's and she pushed back. Claire's legs felt like they were made of air, surely not able to support her. Michael's strength as a human, let alone a vampire, would have kept her upright.

Michael sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, not daring to break the kiss. They kissed and kissed, feeling like seconds and hours at the same time. Michael suddenly became aware that his pants felt two sizes too small. He removed his lips from hers and began to suck on her neck. Claire was sure where this was going to lead, "Michael?"

"Mmm?"

"The couch? Really?"

Michael grinned into the crook of her neck, "It's not like Shane or Eve is going to come down the stairs and bitch us out."

That's all she wanted to hear. Bringing his face back to hers, she kissed him harder than she had before, then laid down on the couch. Michael leaned over her, using his right arm to support him, and began to unbutton her blouse with his left hand. As he was midway through, she leaned up and kissed him deep, making it now three sizes too small. When he was finished, she tugged it off, leaving her in a tight, white cami. He licked along the tops of her breasts and she gasped. Smiling again, he trailed the tip of his finger over where he had just licked.

She tilted her head to the side just a small bit, and he dove in for the kill, kissing kill, that is. He trailed kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and grabbed the small lacy strap of the cami in his teeth, dragging down her shoulder. Then he multi-tasked by sucking on the spot he had just cleared and removing his shirt.

"Michael," she breathed.

He loved the way she said his name, and she loved the way he was kissing her. How could she have ever fooled herself into believing she loved Shane? Shane could never have made her feel like this! She ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest.

_If I had a heartbeat, it would be racing. Thank God I don't need to breathe!_ Michael couldn't help but think as Claire thought almost the same thing, neither aware that the other was doing so. Claire somehow pushed him onto his back and she straddled him. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. If Michael had been breathing, it would have caught in his throat. She was gorgeous.

She smiled seeing the adoration in his blue eyes and fell over him, kissing his chest. She trailed kisses over his chest, down his stomach, stopping at last when she met the line of his pants. Her fingers worked fast undoing the button and pulling them down. She just barely stopped herself from outright smirking when she saw his massive erection beneath his briefs.

As she pulled those down too, Michael didn't have time to feel embarrassed. All he could feel was lust and love. How could he have ever thought about loving Eve? Claire was all he wanted!

She had never done this before, let alone _really_ seen a man before, so she was a little intimidated. She felt awkward as she reached out and took his rock hard erection in her hand. Michael screamed at her with his mind for her to do it, as if she would suddenly develop telepathy. He couldn't and wouldn't blame her if she walked away right now. She had every right to stop.

Claire flicked out her tongue and hit his sensitive tip. He about let go then. Her tongue left an invisible path down the side of his shaft and licked a circle around his hilt. He desperately wanted to grab onto something, but knew if he did, he would break it. She made her way painstakingly slow back up the other side and licked his precum off. Then she began to take him in. He was so big!

He thought he was going to die. His tombstone would read _"Death by blow-job!"_. She was so amazing. Her mouth was surprisingly warm for a vampire, and no less moist. He lasted barely a minute before he groaned long and loud and came into her mouth.

Though she wasn't expecting it, and it tasted like hell, she swallowed it all, and still managed to smirk up at him with her lust filled brown eyes. He flipped her over and climbed over her. He yanked her cami off, tearing it in the process and trying not to wince in psychological pain thinking how good she looked in it and her jeans came off nearly as fast. Her panties stayed on for now. They were also lacy and black.

Michael leaned over her and began to torment her breasts with his mouth. She moaned loud, squeezing her eyes shut, as if keeping them open was a conspiracy. Smiling against her breast, he bit down on her nipple. She cried out in pain and pleasure; they were a glorious mixture no one would ever think could work, but actually worked amazingly well.

He finally gave up tormenting her...at least in that area of her body. Laying a sweet kiss on her belly, he moved down to her panties. Slowly sliding them down her legs, he looked down at her perfect body, and felt like laughing at her expression, but didn't, sure his face had looked the same way.

He moved down and didn't waste any time. He licked and sucked as she moaned and groaned. He knew just where she would like it, a thought that struck her as odd, though she threw it away. Of course he had more experience! He was Michael Glass! She lasted way longer than he did, but she finally came, screaming his name in the process. That made him grin.

Claire opened her eyes and was met with his. Her lips met his in a kiss that would make adults cover their own eyes and sweep children off their feet. Michael sank back again, and pressed his tip at her opening. The new sensation hit her with a shock running through the lowest parts of her stomach.

Remembering she was a virgin, he looked up at her, "You sure?"

She nodded. He thrust into her.

She gasped, this time not with pleasure. With unbelievable pain. Those dumbass romance novels led people to the wrong conclusion, she realized gritting her teeth as tears sprang to her eyes. Loosing your virginity hurt. Michael let her adjust, knowing she must be in terrible pain. She finally nodded, silently telling him to continue and he did.

He slid in and out slowly, picking up the pace little by little. Claire felt a growing passion in her lower abdomen, but knew she wouldn't cum again tonight. This was all for Michael...and whatever pleasure it gave her without a climax, of course.

She saw him getting closer and closer to his. With each thrust she felt pleasure and he felt more. With each thrust he came closer to the edge until he screamed her name and collapsed over her. She nibbled on his ear as she waited for him to recover, rubbing slow, soft circles into his back.

When he finally regained his strength, he looked up at her and saw the same love he felt for her reflecting back at him within her chocolate irises. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, more for comfort than for actual need, and laid on his side next to her, pulling her into his arms.

They stayed like that for hours, not speaking. Finally Claire realized a problem.

"Michael...we need to go to your room...like NOW!"

Michael jumped and was confused, "Why?"

Claire pointed out the window and it clicked.

Sunrise.

**What did you think of my first ever lemon? REVIEW!**


	9. Just Another Day

**Huge thanks to HungerGamesLuver13, TashiieBaybiiexx, Vampire-BlackRose, Im-the-fang-to-your-bang, and Charliee for reviewing. A special thanks to Im-the-fang-to-your-bang for asking the question:**

"**seeing as Vampires heal back up again, wouldn't her hymen come back again?" **

**I'm going to say that just for kicks, they don't in this. I don't want to have to put poor Claire through that again…if I ever decide to write one again. **

**Do you guys have any characters that you would like to see me integrate into this story? I still have no idea where I want this story to go and if you can think of anyone you'd like put in this story (from this series, obviously) I can see what I can do.**

Michael jumped up in a heartbeat and Claire was quick to follow suit. Leaving their clothes scattered on the floor and almost tripping over the blanket, they tried to make their way to the stairs.

It was too late.

The sunlight streamed in through the window and hit Claire's bare body with a force like a red hot semi-truck. Michael was hit as well, just as hard. Neither vampires were quite old. Neither would make it.

They were going to burn naked on the staircase. The thought almost made Claire's blacking lips smile. Her mind started to go black. She looked up at Michael, her true love, and realized she wasn't afraid. Michael was still there. There was nothing to be afraid of. Claire saw Michael's eyes twitch upward and get slightly wider before black was thrown over Claire. Then she did pass out

Michael watched the black blanket cover Claire and couldn't help feeling scared…until another blanket came out and covered him as well. Michael settled into a black, peaceful bliss. He wished he could have lived a thousand lifetimes with Claire, but last night was better than nothing. He knew he loved her, more than anything else. He also knew that he probably wouldn't survive today, even though he was covered.

He wanted to know who his Savior was. He had no idea. Were they human or vampire? Were they male or female? Were they Morganville natives or from out of town? How did they even know what to do?

It didn't surprise him that these questions and a thousand more would never be answered. He never got the chance to live out the years of a human life, let alone one of a vampire. He wished he had done something more, but that's all he could do now. Wish.

Wish for a better life out of Morganville. Wish for a chance to record music. Wish for a chance to see the sun again. Wish for a lifetime with Claire. Wish to get close to his family again. Wish Shane and Eve back.

As he faded out, he hoped Claire died peacefully, dreaming about something sweet. He hoped she didn't remember the intense burning he and she had both just felt. He faded out himself just then, smiling sardonically. Shane would kick his ass hearing his "sweet thought". Eve would call him a jackass. Shane would smile and say thank-you. Claire would roll her eyes and say she needed to get to school.

Just another day in the Glass House.

**1.) I know this chapter was short, but don't kill me.**

**2.) Tell me in a review ONE person you think should be the person that should have saved Michael and Claire. I'll pick one person's, and you can have the same as someone else.**

**3.) I would like at least four reviews before the next chapter goes up. That's not too much to ask, right?**


	10. Saved by who?

** Thank you all for the reviews and ideas you gave me. This chapter has taken so long because 1.) My computer with the next 3 chapters crashed and 2.) for the longest time, I couldn't decide which to use. **

** I would just like to say that I am not under any circumstances going to bring Myrnin back. I'm sorry to the other Myrnin fans out there (Lord knows I'm one), but he's not coming back.**

** Just for the record people requested Myrnin, Oliver, Shane, Sam, and Eve. Myrnin was out by default, but choosing which one to go with when I'm making up this storyline as I go along was kind of difficult. I finally did, and I hope you can tell me what you think.**

Claire opened her eyes into almost complete darkness, which wasn't a problem and felt good on her sore, light sensitive eyes. _Am I dead?_ She felt like kicking herself for thinking such a stupid thing. If she was dead, she would know it. She wouldn't be questioning.

She sat up and was shocked to notice that she was naked. Quickly running the night through her head, she remembered why and blushed red. Looking around the room, she saw she was alone and in her bedroom, which had been conveniently made while she was asleep vampire friendly. She stood up and got dressed in a wine colored shirt with light blue jeans and her old, ratty tennis shoes. Nothing could have made her hair lay right, as she tried with all her might, so she settled for the fool proof bad-hair-day solution. The ponytail.

Her superb vampire senses told her that it was night, so it would be safe to go downstairs. She hadn't made it two steps outside her door when voices hit her. One she recognized as Michael, another Amelie, Sam was there too, and...no! Oliver. Claire held back the snarl that came to her lips as she walked down the hall further. Putting on what she thought was a neutral expression, she descended the stairs.

A few things hit her at once. One, Michael looked just as relieved to see her as she was him. Two, Amelie was yet again pissed, or had she never cooled down from before? Three, Sam was trying hard at a neutral expression, but was failing miserably. He was happy to see her. Four, Oliver was smirking at her.

Silence was in the air for a few moments, no one knowing what to say. Claire took the initiative, "What's everybody talking about?"

"Just simply how you can't seem to stay out of trouble. First you kill Myrnin. Then Shane and Eve leave Morganville so simple it was ingenious. Oh, and let us not forget that _you almost just got yourselves killed_!" Claire had always known Amelie was a cold-hearted bitch, but she hadn't known that cold extended to the rest of her body as well, including her vocal cords.

Sam put a calming hand on Amelie's shoulder. "Amelie, they're still young, and not just in vampire years, but human ones as well. They're teenagers for God's sake! They're going to be reckless and naive no matter what you do. This was an unfortunate accident." Sam fixed Michael and Claire with a _look_. "And it won't be happening again, will it?"

Michael halfheartedly shook his head and Claire muttered, "No sir."

Sam smiled, "Good."

"Good? Are you insane? They're not naïve; they're stupid! Plain old stupid. You're young yourself. Even when you were still a new vampire, you knew the feeling of the sun coming up and to take cover. They don't deserve a place in our town if they can't even obey the vampire basics," Oliver exclaimed from where he was standing.

Amelie's rage that had slightly calmed was now turned solely on Oliver. To his credit, he didn't flinch or cower, as Claire was sure anyone else with a brain would have, "Excuse me Oliver, but how is it your place to tell me who deserves to stay in _my_ town. I thought that _I_ was still the Founder."

"Maybe you don't deserve to be with the pathetic show of a rule you put on," Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam snarled and began to move forward. He only took one step toward Oliver before Amelie put out her arm to stop him. Without any words being spoken, Amelie's stare was fixed on Oliver. It was scary. He began to tremble, and Claire was sure she saw a little spark of fear in Oliver's stern eyes. It felt like a minute and a year had passed when Oliver suddenly collapsed into a bow, clearly against his will.

"The Founder of Morganville has that kind of power over the other vampires, not the other way around. You certainly don't have power over me. Remember that next time you think to voice what you know is best for the town," Having said that, Amelie and Sam walked out of the Glass House.

Oliver fixed Michael and Claire with a glare before walking toward the door. Upon arriving he looked back at them, "You know, I was right. You won't last in this town. Vampires much older than you and more experienced than you have perished under the lazy rule of Amelie."

"Is that a threat?" Michael asked, wrapping his arms around Claire from behind.

"No. Merely a warning. Next time you're...indisposed and the sun is approaching, don't expect me to rescue you again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Oliver laughed humorlessly before walking out. The door slammed on its own right behind him.

_Good house_. Claire thought. She turned around in his arms so she could face him, "What happens now?"

Michael brought her close and she laid her head on his chest, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to be trouble."

**I'd like...oh, let's make it five reviews this time, before another chapter gets up.**

**Oh! I also need help! I need to know if you want this story to end within two more chapters. That's the way it's looking right now, with them just figuring out the cure. If you would rather see some other action, let me know what ideas you have and we'll work this out. I also need to know if you want to see some more of Claire and Michael, or just go with the fact that they're together. I need massive amounts of help and since you all made this chapter possible, I'd like to enlist your help more often. Let me know what you think ASAP.**


	11. Eternity and everything to do

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. It's nice to see this story getting some recognition again. At the request of a couple readers, this is a pre-date chapter. The date will be next chapter. If you would rather wait for the action, just skip this chapter and come back later.**

Claire got out of the shower and dried off, hoping for all she was worth that her hair decided to behave today. Yesterday's wake-up had been a little less than welcome, even more so when it was revealed that it had been Oliver who had saved them. Claire wanted to be sick.

After getting dressed in a khaki skirt and dark green, low cut (but not slutty cut) top, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Now the top shelf was stocked entirely in blood filled sports bottles. She popped one in the microwave and drained it. Claire wrinkled her nose in disgust a little as Michael walked in.

"What? Old?"

Claire shook her head, "Too salty."

He turned to face her for the first time that day and his jaw almost hit the floor. Was she trying to kill him? A skirt?

Mistaking his approval for repulsion, she looked down on herself, reassessing her wardrobe choice, "Is something wrong?"

Michael rushed forward and took her in his arms, "No, no. Not at all. You're beautiful. It just struck me as a shock this morning, that's all."

Claire buried her face in his chest and sighed, "I can't exactly go to school this morning."

"Amelie's already taken care of that. You and I have to share the car I have, but I don't think that should be a problem. She's um…"

"Um?" Claire said breaking away from him. "What's um?"

"She…took you out of school."

The next 10 minutes were a flurry of Claire screaming and breaking anything she could get her hands on. Thank God that wasn't much with Michael blocking her every move with his own body or they wouldn't have anything left. When she finally calmed down, he took her face in between his hands, "She expects you to work for Myrnin until you learn everything he has to teach you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know it seems that way, but it might actually be beneficial. Besides," he said, kissing her. "We have a lifetime to get you through a world where the information is ever changing."

"Oh, that's romantic," Claire grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Spending the rest of my eternity reading ancient dusty volumes on alchemy and unsanitary medical techniques."

Seeing he was losing her, he cupped her chin and met her eyes, "Look, how about we spend today, just the two of us."

The loving sparkle came back in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really."

**How should Claire and Michael spend their date? Should it be during the day or at night? A picnic? A movie and dinner? Just dinner? You tell me.**

**I'm sorry I've dropped off of this story, but I don't know when I'm going to update again.**


	12. Given a mission

**I'm am sooooo sorry for not updating this story. I've been extremely busy and I, honestly, forgot about _this_ story among my other crazy stories. If anyone is still reading this story, I thank you from the bottom of my pathetically small heart and only ask that you not rip on me for not updating nearly as often as I should.**

**I also apologize for the confusion that was presented after I mentioned last chapter that Claire would be working with Myrnin. Myrnin is dead forever, and I'm sorry for that spark of hope. That confusion will be fixed in this chapter. I didn't mean in any way to imply that everyone's favorite crazy vampire is back.**

Claire walked out with Michael to the car, and drove to Myrnin's lab. She wasn't excited in the slightest about having to work with the lab in the disorganized manner Myrnin had left it, but Claire guessed that a little organization woudl be a highly welcomed first order of business. As long as there were no more Bob's, she would be fine.

Michael had volunteered to help her, if only because he wanted to spend a little more time near her before the queen of cold showed up. They set to work as soon as their feet hit the floor, working with vampiric speed and skill on their side. They had come to the conclusion on the way there that their date would be later and they would just spend the day working side by side. It was a good substitute in any case and kept them from being killed by Amelie and their cronies, not that Sam would have allowed it anyway.

They had nearly half of the workshop in disarray (how is it that you have to make an even bigger mess to clean something?) by the time Amelie showed up. She walked down the stairs, this time without Sam. The thought jarred Claire, but she knew nothing would happen to her with Michael there.

"Claire, I trust Michael relayed my message about working for me down here?"

Claire nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Amelie sighed. "Even with Myrnin's unfortunate passing, we can still work as he would have wanted. I wouldn't doubt that his spirit will be surrounding you with inaudible demands and facts about the work you two would have been doing. Really, you'll still be working with him as all of the information you'll have was a large piece of his life. Also very unfortunate is the fact that this work falls entirely on your young shoulders."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Amelie laughed coldly, "Oh, but you better. Your life depends on it, as do all of ours. The cure will be your first and only order of business until the problem of insane vampires is solved."

A million retorts lay ready on Michael's tongue, but he chose to wisely stay silent, letting Claire and Amelie quietly discuss even further the details of the mission she was being given. When Claire came back over, she looked drained.

"You okay, babe?"

She nodded, "Just not ready for this."

"I'll be here, as much as I can be. Myrnin was a nut, but I know he must have left good notes for you in some of his crazy journals," Michael said, rubbing her back as she sat down.

"I know he did, but it doesn't stop me from being afraid. Michael, I'm the newest vampire in town and you're the second. We don't have nearly the same amount of immunity that Amelie or Oliver might have. What if it takes over me before I finish? I don't want to live an eternity in insanity!" Claire buried her face in Michael's chest.

Michael kissed the top of her head, "I'll kill you before I let you go insane. I won't let you live like that. I love you Claire."

"I love you, Michael."

**Short, I know, but I think it's good enough for now. I'll try to get another chapter up, but my free period (I actually had one today!) is almost over. You may have to wait a few days. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
